Et si Abby était passé par là
by misaya67
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 3, saison 7... Gibbs vient d'expliquer à McGee pourquoi il doit repasser son test...Et si Abby avait tout entendu ? Et si celà ne la laissait pas indifférente ?


_Bonjour !_

_Qu'aurait-il pu se passer si Abby s'était trouvée dans les parages quand Gibbs a expliqué à McGee pourquoi il devait repasser son test avec la psy, dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 7 (Délit d'initié - The inside man) ? C'est de cette question que je suis partie pour écrire cette fic. Un McAbby classique, pour les amateurs du genre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là, devant la porte de son appartement, hésitant entre frapper ou rebrousser chemin. Bien que fortement tenté d'appliquer la seconde option, il se fustigea mentalement, repensant à tous les éléments qui faisaient qu'il avait pris la décision de venir la voir. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il toqua donc au panneau de bois, et prit une profonde inspiration quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure.

- Entre, déclara t-elle, dès qu'elle le vit.

- Abby, je…

- Entre, je te dis ! Répéta t-elle, plus sèchement, en s'écartant pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Bien que l'on soit déjà mi-juin et que la température journalière avoisine les 28°C, il faisait frais dans l'appartement de la jeune femme et Tim apprécia cette bouffée d'air frais. Le salon dans lequel il pénétra n'avait pas changé depuis le temps qu'il n'était pas venu. Quelques photos supplémentaires ornaient les murs, sur lesquelles Ziva était venue remplacer Kate dans leur petit groupe.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir connaissance de ce que tu as entendu cet après-midi, lança t-elle en évitant son regard. Il serait préférable pour nous deux, par ailleurs, que tu fasses comme si tu ne savais rien.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, déclara t-il en fixant son dos résolument tourné. Comment oses-tu même envisager que j'en sois capable ? demanda t-il finalement, légèrement agacé.

- Parce que ton rendez-vous de ce soir t'attend sûrement et que tu vas finir par être en retard. Tu as bien rendez-vous avec la psy, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton était sec et cassant. Oui, il avait rendez-vous. Oui, il allait finir par être en retard. Sauf que …

_Flashback_

Il jubilait. Gibbs venait de lui révéler pourquoi il devait repasser ce foutu test d'aptitude. Juste parce que la psy s'intéressait à lui. Sa vie était tellement désœuvrée sur le plan sentimental que cette révélation s'annonçait plus que providentielle. Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermer sur le sourire de la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un bar, pour boire un verre et discuter de manière moins conventionnelle qu'au bureau, et, puisque l'enquête était désormais bouclée, il envisageait sérieusement de partir un peu plus tôt, histoire de se préparer à sa soirée. Lorsqu'il déboucha dans l'open-space, il remarqua qu'Abby faisait face au bureau de Gibbs et à ce dernier, assis dans son fauteuil, l'air visiblement mécontente.

- Parce que tu m'aurais réellement laissée faire ?... Toi et ta foutue règle ?

- Si cela avait réellement eu de l'importance pour toi, tu n'en aurais rien eu à faire de mes règles…Ou de moi.

- C'est ça… Bien sûr… C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu as voulu l'intégrer à l'équipe, il y a quelques années. Et le fait que j'ai suffisamment de respect pour toi, ça ne compte pas, c'est ça ! ... Le pire, c'est que tu l'as fait délibérément, juste au moment où j'arrivais !

Gibbs ne répondit pas, laissant juste un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres. Tim s'avança prudemment, désormais curieux, et soucieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien énerver ainsi la jeune femme, elle qui n'élevait que rarement la voix contre son mentor.

- Tu aurais peut être voulu que je lui mente ? Demanda finalement Gibbs, sans lever son regard du dossier qu'il était en train de feuilleter. Il m'a demandé pourquoi il devait repasser le test, je lui ai juste répondu. Si ma réponse ne te convient pas…

- Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle ne me convient pas…

- Abby ?

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, réalisant que la discussion privée qu'elle entretenait avec Gibbs ne l'était plus désormais.

- Tim…Murmura t-elle, choquée, avant de s'enfuir.

Le jeune agent fixa un moment les portes de l'ascenseur qui venait de se refermer, analysant et enregistrant toutes les données qu'il venait de recevoir en pleine face. Il ne reprit contenance qu'en sentant la main de son supérieur lui frapper l'arrière du crâne, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

_Fin du Flashback_

- Et bien ?...Qu'attends-tu ? Déclara t-elle en lui tenant la porte grande ouverte.

- Tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait en parler ?

- Non, il n'y a rien à en dire. Bonne soirée Timmy.

Et sur ces mots, elle le ficha dehors, claquant la porte et la verrouillant dès qu'il fut sorti.

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée_

Une demi-heure. Il n'avait tenu qu'une demi-heure. Elle était insipide, ennuyeuse et pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à discuter. Ou tout du moins, à discuter avec elle. Certes, il n'était pas fier de la manière dont il lui avait faussé compagnie, mais il se sentait au moins libéré d'un poids. Et le barman avait été plus que ravi de l'aider lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il ne pourrait pas l'appeler sur son portable dans les 5 minutes qui suivaient.

Il se trouvait de nouveau devant l'appartement d'Abby, ne sachant absolument pas comment arranger les choses. Il savait pertinemment que ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi vifs quand on parlait de la laborantine, mais il n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse ressentir autre chose qu'une profonde affection pour lui. Et il était bien trop respectueux des règles et de Gibbs pour oser s'opposer à cette fameuse règle 12. Pourtant, s'il avait bien compris la discussion qu'il avait surpris, Gibbs avait agit sciemment. Le seul problème avec l'ancien marine était de savoir précisément dans quel but il avait agi ainsi.

Il en était là de ses tergiversations, quand des coups frappés à la vitre de sa voiture le firent sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Demanda Abby lorsqu'il eu ouvert la portière. Les femmes n'aiment pas les hommes en retard.

- J'y suis déjà allé.

- Oh...Et bien…Tu veux monter ? Interrogea t-elle en désignant son appartement d'un geste de la tête.

Il opina et la suivit tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant au deuxième étage. Il se retrouva donc, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, dans l'appartement de sa collègue.

- Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ?

- Non…Enfin, si plutôt. C'est surtout que je n'avais pas la tête à ça, déclara t-il en la fixant avec insistance.

- Je vois… De toute façon, elle est stupide. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux.

- Elle n'est pas stupide. Il s'attira un regard réprobateur qui le fit taire immédiatement.

- Peut-être…Concéda t-elle finalement, au bout d'une bonne minute de silence.

- On peut en parler cette fois ? Demanda t-il, désireux de ramener la discussion sur le sujet qui l'intéressait particulièrement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Enchaina t-elle précipitamment en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de s'échapper complètement. D'un geste un peu brusque, il lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Abby… S'il te plait.

- …

- …

- Ok, j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi ! Déclara t-elle farouchement en se dégageant brusquement de son étreinte. Voilà, c'est dit, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire non plus.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, incertaine quand à ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre.

- Ecoute… Je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'il puisse de nouveau y avoir quoique ce soit entre nous… On travaille ensemble…Et Gibbs…Et la règle 12.

- Te cherche pas d'excuse, Tim…Je t'avais dis qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discussion.

- Si, justement… Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je t'aime toujours…Et que s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, justement…

Ils se fixèrent un moment et finalement, elle lui décrocha un magnifique sourire qui finit de le faire fondre.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ou pas finalement ?

_Le lendemain matin _

- Et bien, le Bleu… Réveil difficile ? Demanda Tony, narquois, lorsque Tim pénétra dans l'open-space avec une demi-heure de retard.

- La ferme, Tony, déclara Tim, sèchement.

Pour une fois qu'il était en retard, il fallait que Dinozzo, lui, soit à l'heure. Il déposa rapidement ses affaires sur son bureau et fit face à Gibbs qui le regardait fixement.

- Je suis désolé, patron, je… Gibbs le stoppa d'un geste.

- Votre verdict ?

- Pardon ?

- Votre soirée, Mcgee, demanda t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

- Oh…Euh… je ne suis pas très porté psychologie, déclara t-il finalement, espérant ne pas avoir à se dévoiler plus tandis que les portes se refermaient sur son supérieur.

Il ne vit donc pas le léger sourire en coin effleurer les lèvres de Gibbs, pas plus qu'il n'entendit l'unique réflexion qu'il se permettrait concernant la vie privée de son agent et de son amie.

- Moi non plus.

* * *

_Voili, voilou ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça ne prend que quelques secondes, et ça fait tellement plaisir à l'auteur !_


End file.
